Untraceable
by NovaIce
Summary: Sam has been given a direct order to protect a powerful asset to Third Echelon. This also came with a price when he accepted the mission. (This was a oneshot dealio let me know if it's worth continuing.)


- Introduction -

What is choice without action? Action without consequence? Consequence without suffering? I should have turned back. Yet, I felt bad already with everything she has sacrificed. The one who has been seeking me out, not knowing yet her own consequences.

I dug the knife into my assailant's neck and spinal; digging out a transmitter. It was fragile enough to break in my fingers. "Try and keep conscious the best you can. Can you tell me your name? Is your name Mae Clarke?" There was small movement. She was beaten beyond recognition.

"Mrs. Clarke, on behalf of 3rd Echelon; we have reasons to believe that you may have information regarding a Viral Pandemic Outbreak." Her breathing was weak. "I have direct orders from 3rd Echelon and others requesting your rescue. You will make this out alive or God help me..."

I radioed into Headquarters. "Sam here, I got the target. Moving out."

"Sam you better move. Their intentions were to watch Mrs. Clarke die." Grim with her voice, ordering me. "Now SAM! Get out of there."

I carefully wrapped Mae's body around mine, "Time, Grim. How much time do I have before whatever is trying to kill us?"

"They planned on exposing her with the same virus that had gone viral, Sam. We will discuss it when you get out."

I disconnected myself from the team to make an easier focus on the escape route. "Is my husband safe?" She was gaining herself.

"Mrs. Clarke it's best we talk of this later."

"Wait. Sam Fisher. You're the one that gave me the disc in my apartment. What do you want from me?"

There was no choice, but to ignore her questions. I had to find the way out for the both of us, Yet heading out the entrance was proven difficulty. I didn't exactly take everyone down. I didn't wish to cause alarm.

Grabbing Mae's arms and checking the clip of my Five-seveN, I headed towards the back of the building. I found it easier to stealth as guards did their patrols. Causing havoc now would only cause panic and that would be not only the end of my mission, but my life as well.

There was a guard who had made himself upon clear range of a silenced shot. I had to take it. No way I was going to delay longer. I was surprisingly calm inching my way out of there. A few more guard had my mind shift to the one who freaked at his friend's death. Two more headshots. They fell like sacks.

I often asked why or how if I would feel remorse, but for these guys. They chose their path. Just like me. I held my breath as others were making their rounds. Just keep about your business pal. As long as you don't detect that your buddies are gone, you won't find me. I am invisible. I am a shadow.

I knew that if I were to move any slower, it was rather Mrs. Clarke would become an incubator of the virus or wouldn't survive all together. "Five minute, Sam. Get to your extraction point." Grim was pushing me, but I couldn't respond. Another guard. How many of these bastards were willing to see one person suffer?

I holstered my Five-seveN. Killing more would just bring more unwanted attention I wouldn't have time to take down or handle. I had my goal. My target was to get somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from here. I took a beep breath, watching in anxious heartbeats as I backed my way through the door and up a flight of stairs.

Seeing a security camera I froze. Damn. Was it motion detected? I wouldn't know. I took out a Sticky Shocker. This would only buy me a minute, but a minute was all I needed. I under-tossed the device under the camera, watching as a small static charge set off the senors. Like a caff grenade, it was an advantage.

Climbing the stairs, finally being able to stand right with Mrs. Clarke now limp over my shoulder, I was going to have to run out the garage and into the parking lot where Grim called the chopper. I have been relentless tonight, People again to speak of my legendary status. How I took out the few to save the many.

I just do what I can to get my mission done.I am not a philosopher. Make not one mistake. My name is Sam Fisher and I am a Splinter Cell. Few of my kind, actually. After the uprising of 3rd Echelon's insurrection. I was left with no choice. I had to continue this job not only for myself, but Sarah. This was for my daughter.

Everything around me was a blur when I did get out. A chopper was waiting for evacuation. The medical team assisting to Mrs. Clarke. We would finally make it out alive, as I had originally intended. I watched from an altitude as soldiers escaped. The building, exploding into flames. If the information I was ordered to seek out was worth this. Extracting Mrs. Clarke would be the least of my worries.

Hours delayed in which felt like Days. I seemed to be the only one around Mae's ICU Room. I allowed myself in as 3rd Echelon doctors dispersed. "Hello, Sam." I heard her voice for the first time. "So, you're Sam Fisher. The one who asked me if I was... willing to... go down the rabbit hole?"

"Mae, I need information regarding that SFMV Virus. How it mutated, how you know about the Pandemic."

"Maybe you should look at yourself Sam. Looks like I got your attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I will give you what you're asking for if you give me information about my father." Her breathing, shallow. "I beg you, Sam. I can't do this alone. You know this. I am done being lied to and betrayed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you didn't, Then why are you here?"


End file.
